Back to the Future: Citizen Brown 4
Back to the Future: Citizen Brown 4 is the fourth issue of Back to the Future: Citizen Brown, the comic adaptation of Back to the Future: The Game by Telltale Games. This issue is based on [[Back to the Future: The Game - Episode 4: Double Visions|Episode 4: Double Visions]]. Publisher's summary Marty escapes the alternate present of 1986-B, fleeing back to 1931 to correct the time stream — all he has to do is break a couple of hearts. But one man sets out to stop him: Doc Brown! The future hangs in the balance! Plot Marty wakes up, and realizes he and Jennifer Parker are in a locked room in the Citizen Plus ward, waiting for their Citizen Plus treatments. George saw Marty being taken into the Citizen Plus ward, and knew that he had to help. Lorraine used a taser to knock out the guard watching the door. George and Lorraine break into the room, as Marty is kissing Jennifer. Marty asks his mom if he can borrow the taser, and says he has to save Doc, to everyone's puzzlement as they have no idea who "Doc" is. Marty opens the door to the Citizen Plus lab, where Citizen Brown is undergoing the Citizen Plus treatment, and turns off the light. He uses the taser to knock out the Doctor that was performing the treatment, allowing him to escape with Citizen Brown. Second Citizen Brown turns on the light and realizes that the Doctor has been knocked out. She calls the guards and tells them to capture Citizen Brown and Marty. Marty and Citizen Brown arrive at the Brown Institute, which was adapted from Doc's mansion, as it didn't burn down in this timeline. Joey Baines is guarding the Institute on Second Citizen Brown's orders. Citizen Brown tells Baines that he is here to conduct research, and tells him that he is not to be disturbed. Citizen Brown asks Marty to tell him about the enhancements that his other counterpart had installed in the DeLorean. Marty tells him about the flight capability and the Mr. Fusion, but states that the flux capacitor is over his head. He gives Citizen Brown the schematic diagram that explains everything. Second Citizen Brown sends out a message on all communication devices stating that Citizen Brown has been kidnapped by Marty McFly. Citizen Brown tells Joey that it is obvious he has not been kidnapped, and tells him that Second Citizen Brown suffered a psychotic break, and should not be allowed into the Institute. Citizen Brown then begins to repair the DeLorean, and tells Marty to leave as his presence in the repair of the DeLorean might disrupt the space-time continuum. He tells Marty to wait outside, and assures him that he'll arrive in five minutes. Fifteen minutes later, Marty is worried that Citizen Brown never showed up because he never completed the DeLorean. Second Citizen Brown uses a taser on Joey Baines, and assures Marty that he is not dead, just knocked out. She says that the same can't be said for Marty and her husband, as she plans to blow up the Institute, just as she did with the speakeasy. She then would then let Marty take the blame for the explosion, as she had let "Carl Sagan" do in 1931. Second Citizen Brown tells a hypnotized Biff Tannen to set the timer on the dynamite. Citizen Brown arrives from six months into the future, with a beard, as he had run out of razors but didn't want to stop repairs on the DeLorean to get some. He meant to return five minutes after he left Marty outside the Institute, but arrived seventeen minutes late. He begins to suspect something is wrong with the time circuits. Citizen Brown and Marty return to 1931 to prevent Emmett from marrying Edna, and the bomb blew up in Biff's hands as Edna never told him what to do with it after he set the timer. Marty and Citizen Brown arrived on November 21, 1931, due to a malfunction in the time circuits, instead of weeks prior as intended. They saw that the Hill Valley Science Expo was in preparations. Citizen Brown decided to enter the DeLorean in the Cars of the Future exhibit so they could park the DeLorean in plain sight. Marty stops Citizen Brown from meeting his younger self, and talks to Emmett himself. He learns that Edna has convinced him to build a mental alignment meter for the expo, instead of his rocket car. At the Cars of the Future exhibit, Citizen Brown told Marty that he tried to fix the time circuits, but wasn't able to determine the exact nature of the problem. He tells Marty that he's going to have to get Edna jealous to convince them to break up. Citizen Brown asks if Edna is happy in his timeline, and when Marty tells him that she's not, he asks if they could make a slight adjustment to the timeline rather than erase it altogether, so that he and Edna would still be married, but she wouldn't brainwash the citizens of Hill Valley. When Marty tells him that he can't, as he has a wife and kids in his timeline, Citizen Brown is saddened and tells Marty that his opinion doesn't matter as Marty is just going to erase him from existence anyway. Marty bribes Cue Ball to find out where Trixie Trotter is. He discovers she is working at Schoening's Diner. Marty asks her if she can help him break up Emmett and Edna. Trixie would love to, as Edna Strickland wrote articles about her to run her out of town, and got her fired from a play, ruining her acting career. She can't do it, as she needs to work at the diner to make ends meet. Marty offers her $60, not realizing that $60 in 1931 is worth over $400 in 1986, when adjusted for inflation. Some time before 6:00 pm, Trixie meets Marty at the Hill Valley Civic Auditorium. They see Emmett and Edna setting up his demonstration. Trixie claims that she and Emmett were dating, and that she is pregnant with his child. Emmett tries to explain that he only knows Trixie through her music, but Edna breaks his exhibit, slaps his face, and tells him that she never wants to see him again. Marty tries to clear Emmett's mind, by taking him for a walk. They go to the ledge of the clock tower, and Emmett tells Marty that he ruined his life. Emmett states that he was content until Marty showed up and pushed him into science, then disappeared for months, the comes back and push him to be hero so that Edna falls for him, then disappears again, and shows up and ruins his chances with Edna. He states that he's a failure, and Marty uses reverse psychology on him to tell him that if he thinks he's a failure, maybe he's not cut out to be a scientist. He says that Emmett is ashamed of his rocket car. Emmett then tells him that he's not ashamed of his invention, as it just needs some modifications. He thinks of an idea to make it better, and heads down the clock tower to work on it. Meanwhile, in the park, Edna is crying over Emmett. Citizen Brown approaches him, but she doesn't recognize him with his beard and receding hairline. He tells her that she doesn't know him, but he's sure that they have some common points of interest. Dramatis Personae Individuals *Marty McFly *Edna Strickland *Emmett Brown *Lorraine McFly *Biff Tannen *George McFly *Trixie Trotter Dates *May 15, 1986 *November 21, 1931 Locations *Courthouse Square *Brown Institute Vehicles *DeLorean time machine *electric car Technology *Citizen Plus program Miscellanea *1986B Differences from the Game *George and Lorraine break into the Citizen Plus ward to free Marty. *The building where the DeLorean was fixed is revealed to be Doc's mansion, now the Brown Institute. *Joey Baines guarded the Brown Institute *Edna wrote stories about Trixie to run her out of town and to get fired from her job. *Trixie works in a diner instead of the expo, and Marty gave her $60 to break up Edna and Emmett. *Citizen Brown has a beard when arriving from six months in the future. *Citizen Brown meets the heartbroken Edna in a park, and she doesn't recognize him. Category:Comic stories